


Masquerade

by blueduende



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Crossdressing, Hunter/Nephilim Naruto, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, One Shot, Rough Sex, Teasing, masquerade prompt, sasuke is like a vampire + incubus, the porn has a slow build up but it gets hot and heavy pls dont worry, vampire sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueduende/pseuds/blueduende
Summary: The Vampire's compulsion doesn't work on non-human species and it definitely shouldn't work on Naruto. So why is he so tempted? Unless... it's what Naruto wants?





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back with another SNS piece. It's a flimsy plot that allows me to put Naruto into that outfit (; and the rest is loonnngg detailed smut. I'm just hiding behind the fact that I need to practice writing... does that excuse work? haha here's to hoping! 
> 
> I have zero idea how many words this is, but I know I tend to get wordy and drag scenes on for longer than they should be. If you get that vibe: Firstly, I apologize, and Secondly, please tell me! Also, I'm sorry if some parts are rushed! This has just been sitting in my drafts and I really wanted to finish it so... blehhh.. give me critique if you'd like! I truly do want to get better at this! 
> 
> *This gets rough so if you aren't a fan of that, my take on Vampire sex is not for you :( 
> 
> This work is unbetta'd and Naruto does not belong to me! 
> 
> And finally! Please enjoy!

* * *

“It’s about time to get going, Naruto.” The old man pranced into his dingy room, already dressed and ready to go. He made a show of smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles of his cloak in an obvious attempt to draw attention to the costume he donned. Many went to these masquerades to liberate themselves of their identity, yet they found subtle ways to show their wealth. Many, like Jiraiya, had it in spades and it was blatantly obvious in their attire.

For example, his mentor wore an expensive inky black cloak paired with a wicked, long-beaked mask that gave him a threatening silhouette. Jiraiya even took the time to tame his usually wild hair so it could be hidden under a loose hood. He finished the look by carrying a silver switch with an intricately carved skill handle that caught the light menacingly any time he moved. Still, Naruto couldn’t help but think that he looked like an over-sized bird. But maybe it was his annoyance speaking.

Playing the Plague Doctor, Jiraiya looked unrecognizable. Like the spirit of death, collector of souls.

Meanwhile, Naruto looked like the dumbest fucking joke ever.

“I’m going as a woman!” He yelled incredulously.

Jiraiya had helped him prepare by combing back his hair, powdering his cheeks a blushing pink, and then laying out the clothing he was to wear that night. Naruto thought that the attire - the corset and stockings - was a cultural thing but when Jiraiya had left the room, he took a closer look at himself. Once he put the outfit together, he looked into the ornate mirror and realization dawned on him: he was the feminized version of himself. 

His outburst had Jiraiya raising his gloved hands and making what was supposed to be a placating gesture. “First of all, it's not my fault that the humans would find it strange if two men showed up together. And second, what if the Vampire only seduces women- what then? I’m just thinking ahead. I already had my costume so-” Jiraiya gestured to the dress.

“Yeah? And what if _he_ is actually a _she_?” Naruto demanded.

“Then you’d better believe I’ll keep her company,” Jiraiya said in a voice dripping with lecherous intent before he sobered. “Regardless of who finds them first, we gotta remember that we’re not here to kill but merely there to inform them of the summon. Whatever comes after that is completely up to you.”

Naruto heard the innuendo and his eyes narrowed. This was business, not pleasure. Nonetheless, he should have expected this from Jiraiya. “You’re a dirty, old perv, you know that? Why the hell would you sleep with a Vampire? They’re basically walking corpses.”

Jiraiya straightened up at Naruto’s insult and for a moment, he looked frightening in that get-up before his mentor began to defend himself in a huffy voice.

“Hey, know what? I could take a moment of my time to explain to you their prowess, but I’d rather let you eat your words once you meet the fully-fledged ones we’re seeking tonight. You have no idea how compelling they can be when they want something.” His voice was distorted by the mask, but the derision was evident. “Jeez, if I’d known that you’d whine this much _over a costume_ I’d have brought Sakura along instead. At least when she complains, she’s still nice to look at.”

“Don’t-” Naruto started, but Jiraiya continued as if he hadn't heard him.

“And while we're on the subject, you’ll understand why I wasn’t eager to throw money down on a brand-new costume that you don’t have the class to appreciate, right? This was a forgotten souvenir left by an acquaintance and let me tell ya: it wasn't cheap. But maybe I should have gotten you a Jester outfit so you could pretend like you have a sense of humor for the night, hm?” He clapped his gloved hands together in triumph as though he had just won the argument.

Naruto was internally screaming but had to keep himself in check. Despite how antagonistic their relationship was, his mentor actually taught him a lot and pulled quite a few strings for him to be permitted to go along on this particular mission considering his last disastrous encounter with Vampires.

Therefore Naruto settled with glaring daggers at him through the holes of his Colombina mask as he secured it in place.

* * *

From the moment they arrived, something was off.

A wave of self-importance inflated his ego, squeezing out an air of cockiness that added mystery to the blond woman he portrayed. He reveled haughtily in his appearance when he noticed the intense gazes of passerby’s. Beside the confidence, pleasure settled in his lower belly like a coil ready to snap. Naruto didn’t even think twice about what could have caused this. He only focused on the new feeling of desire overwhelming him.

Until Jiraiya’s unpleasant voice invaded his thoughts.

“Hey, moron!” Jiraiya swung his arm and snapped the cane against Naruto’s exposed shoulder blade, making him arch his back to escape the sting. The pain searing across his back, paired with the bundle of herbs Jiraiya had brushed under his nose, brought him back to his senses.

“I… uh… w-what is that?”

“Oh great. How could I forget that you’re an idiot?” He smacked the palm of his hand against his mask covered forehead and spoke slowly, “Vampire use power. Power bad for babies. Understand?”

Jiraiya had been wearing on his patience all night simply because he could, but rope of restraint finally snapped. Naruto crossed his arms and stood tall and serious. “Don’t be an asshole because I could always go home and leave you to deal with this shit on your own. You'd have to _actually work_ not just push it into my lap while you're off pursuing your bullshit research? Sound fun?” 

Wearing the mask, Naruto couldn’t see his expression but he heard a deeply amused laugh.

“Ok, Miss Serious. Feel that?” Jiraiya looked towards the great hall and raised his hands like he was warming them over a fire. 

And Naruto followed his lead but had to take a moment to concentrate. Then he felt whatever ‘it’ was like a hair-raising weight. It settled like a toxic fog over the horde of people and smelled of malice deeply entwined with lust. It was a Vampire's signature scent. 

Naruto wished he could use this power all night, as it would make it much easier to find the Vampire, but he was only allowed to in small doses. The trouble with the overwhelming power they possessed was that it gave off its own energy. Consequently, the moment a Vampire felt that specific pulse of power, they nearly always fled. It was rather amusing to know that beings who were widely regarded as the height of evil easily regressed to skittish fawns in the face of the Nephilim. 

As Jiraiya explained this to him, he sounded totally unaffected by both the change of plans and the aroma. His mentor even took a moment to laugh at the impact the scent had on Naruto. But the younger was too caught up taking deep breaths of the seductive smell to care. The smell brushed his memory but he was feeling too lethargic to even consider thinking clearly. Being a Nephilim, it didn't affect him as much as it would a human. Though Naruto’s indefinitely narrowed eyes were replaced by hooded ones as a feeling of compliance crashed over him in persistent waves. 

“Although”- Jiraiya’s voice interrupted once again- “If you’re gonna be this easily influenced, maybe you should go on home. It's not too late.” His mentor was taking Naruto’s threat and throwing it back in his face, showing him that he still had the upper hand regardless of what Naruto thought.

The comment, marginally more than the smug tone, made Naruto sober. His eyes snapped to the slits of Jiraiya’s mask before he rolled his eyes at a fixed point over his shoulder.

“Hey, perv, that woman’s wearing an _exciting_ costume.” Knowing him as Naruto did, he fully anticipated the way Jiraiya would swing his beaked face around, dumbly, to get a look. The only thing remotely exciting was the flickering lamp pole, but he just needed to prove a point. His mentor was far less interested in the hunt than he let on and he needed to not pretend otherwise when Naruto already knew the truth: he couldn't care less if they found a single Vampire when something far more venereal pervaded his thoughts.

“That’s fair.” He conceded. “Well then, uh, I think it’s best if you take up the helm... why do you think I asked to bring you in the first place? My prowess is too strong but your own barely honed powers will work perfectly. So go on and flip the switch.”

They ducked into an alley into the closest alley and Naruto felt tension creep into his muscles. Jiraiya stood at the opening while Naruto sat and gathered energy to activate his power. Once he had enough to see, they followed the crowd to the entrance of the palace where hundreds of people dressed to the nines poured inside.

“I feel like everyone's staring at me.” Most of his face was covered but he still covered his eyes with his hand by pretending to fix his mask.

“Are you kidding? When humans smell a Vampire, they become driven by one thing: lust. Look at their faces?” He clapped a hand on his shoulder as he gestured to the surrounding people. “No one will recognize what you are.”

It was true, and Naruto felt even more annoyed by it. “Gee, well, good to know that me wearing this shit served absolutely no purpose at all.”

“Not ‘no purpose’." Jiraiya lowered his voice as they entered the palace. "Any Vampire who smells you will be immediately attracted to my lingering scent. Besides, newbies have to learn the importance of dedication. How else would we be able to enforce the rules of coexistence between humans and everything else if we show a lack of conviction?” Then Jiraiya continued absentmindedly. "Alright, that's enough for now. Call if you need me but meet back here in four hours _exactly_.” And with that, he dashed after a group of women who wore matching gold and black Colombina masks.

Naruto, free from being under the microscope of Jiraiya’s scrutinizing gaze, let himself relax. Despite how annoying Jiraiya had been the majority of the night, he imparted a few good pieces of information to him. Knowing what he did now, all he could think about was finding the Vampire as soon as possible and then getting far away from the compulsion charm before he was tempted to use one of these humans as a reliever--or, ideally, the being who produced this scent.

Though he quickly stopped that train of thought.

Naruto’s eyes allowed him to locate the general area of such hostile intent, but it was difficult to pinpoint it. Additionally, the costumes were nothing to go by. The subtle horror of the costumes was incredible. Many women had masks that covered their eyes while their exposed lips were painted into long, pinched smiles. Other guests opted for full costumes like Jiraiya. Though in comparison, his looked benign.

He was alone at the entrance which lead directly into the ballroom. Normally, the human-esut the supremely grotesque puppets it held drew his attention. He saw a person with an especially gaudy mask- large with a halo of spikes, carrying bells so it jingled with every step, then he turned and revealed a wide, false smile. Another wore a relatively normal dress of crimson, complimenting her curvaceous figure, but then she turned and her face was a wax charcoal colored mask that had no mouth. Though not all of them were unsettling. Some wore beautiful masks like the women outside.

Then a man with a black and white checkered mask lined with gold approached Naruto and wasted no time asking for a dance which he obviously declined. If he had known just how many times he'd be asked to dance, he'd have just stuck to Jiraiya.

But being the optimist he was, he liked to look at this as a blessing in horribly dressed and drunken disguise. Instead of dismissing them entirely, he relentlessly asked if they had idea of who the host was because what better way to find a meal than to invite it into your home?

But after a half an hour of frustrating dead ends, he decided to go outside and tap into his power to relocate the Vampire. And suddenly, he was awarded a bit of luck saved him the trouble. 

He entered the foyer lined with Corinthian style columns and painted a soft gold by the chandeliers hanging above, giving a warmth to the rather cold room. Originally, he'd thought that it was abandoned, but then saw two figures leaning against the wall 

Naruto flattened himself beside a column and peaked over to them. He couldn't hear them but he could sense them- sense the _Vampire_.

They were murmuring too quietly for him to hear, but Naruto knew he had to act fast. He did the kind of impulsive, brainless thing he normally would: he turned the corner and launched himself toward them. They noticed him almost immediately, but his with his quick reflexes, he managed to grab the individual exuding _that_ scent; the scent that made him want to bend the figure over and take him then and there.

Even if the smell wasn't quite potent enough to force his willpower to clock out, standing pressed against the Vampire made his breathing come out labored.

The Vampire smelled heavily of desire and roses. Exactly what he had been _aching_ for upon arrival.

The other person ran away, but Naruto made sure that the Vampire had no chance of escape by binding their wrists together as he utilized his energy to conjure a kind of restraint.

The Vampire putting next to no resistance held no interest to him as Naruto was suddenly struck with realization of just who he had ensnared, and he laughed triumphantly. 

“Ha! And to think I was embarrassed coming here like this when you are naturally pretty like a girl, Little Vampire.”

Sasuke, who'd already been horribly weak from lack of nutrition, was ready to assault the demon but was slightly over powered.

“You have some nerve coming into my home-" The Vampire hissed at the blond, wrapping his fingers around his wrist and digging his blunt nails into the warm flesh.

"Ow, that hurts a little bit." Naruto scrunched his nose as the Vampire who caused him "I was just following the weak trail I felt. I had no idea it was you. How long has it been? Fifty years?”

Naruto pressed himself into Sasuke, pinning him into the wall as he reached up with his free hand to pull the disturbing white mask off the Vampire's face. He ignored the downright vicious eyes and looked him over, familiarizing himself with the ancient face. He was paler than normal. Even his normally hallowed out cheeks appeared to be carved to a more severe degree. And yet, other than the obvious signs of malnourishment, his striking beauty remained. 

"There's that charming face," Naruto taunted, pulling off his own mask now that his cover was blown. He ran his hands through his slicked back hair, bringing it to his usual tousled look. "Though I'm not sure how your old mug's drawn enough victims in for us to be called. You're not the prettiest boy I've ever seen."

Even in their first meeting, Naruto felt inclined to try and get a rise out Sasuke, wanting to see that face express something other than arrogance.

“You couldn't resist me if I really tried.” Sasuke smiled mischievously. It was a smile that held no warmth, but Sasuke pressed himself closer to Naruto’s warm body, seduced by the blood running in his veins.

Naruto glared. “I was never under the impression that Vampires played games.”

Sasuke was getting to him but he held back a smirk. His prey wouldn’t take kindly to being treated as prey. “Yes, we are rather fond of games. Even puzzles… hunts… anything that might stimulate our long dead senses.” 

The Vampire lifted his unbound hand and ran it from Naruto’s temple down his face, holding eye contact, as his brought it to rest over the pounding vein of his neck.

“No,” Naruto said firmly. He wasn’t going to indulge him. “I’m just here to talk.”

“Talk?” Sasuke wracked his brains. He wanted a meal and he also needed to get out of this, but Naruto had bound them together. Sasuke couldn't afford to think about the way the man's body radiated heat or the smell of his skin. Or maybe…

Maybe he could.

Sasuke could spin this to his advantage because he was nothing if not cunning.

“Talk,” Sasuke repeated with a distinct purr. His eyes bore into the blue ones, lacing every ounce of seductive trickery into his expressions. “I'm not interested in talking.”

At his words, Naruto loosened his grip. Sasuke could see the blue eyes clear of everything other than a thrown expression.

“You- I- that’s not why I found you.”

“Who cares about the technicalities,” Sasuke leaned into him as he breathed in to get another thrilling whiff of the ambrosia beneath his skin. “When in Rome…” he trailed off, dark eyes glittering roguishly.

Very rarely did Vampires drink from species of this rank, but when they did, he’d heard it described as an ultimate high. A saving grace to be granted a taste of something which came partly from the heavens. For the damned, it was an indescribable experience.

And today was his lucky day.

Naruto licked his lips. He felt a fool for being even marginally attracted to this Vampire. He was a nuisance last time they met and he hadn't changed a bit. Though this time, the Vampire was hoping for something inconceivable. Naruto almost laughed at his daring because did he really expect Naruto to yield? His compulsion didn't even truly work on him.

Despite knowing that, he was using the slightly heady fog the scent brought as a shield to rationalize his actions. Maybe... if he gave in... he could somehow brag that he both found the Vampire and had his way with them to Jiraiya... but not only was it a weak excuse, it was beyond stupid to even consider... or was it?

Sasuke could tell that he was working himself up to agree. He just needed an enticing push.

So the Vampire looked him in the eyes, knowing his power had no real effect on Nephilim, but willing to gently sway his decision as he leaned in and gave him a tempting, open-mouthed kiss. It was filled with all the passion mortals had shown him over the years and he poured it into Naruto, who remained frozen. Sasuke pulled back and looked up into the hooded blue eyes. He knew then that he had won.

* * *

“Wait, what- _oh!_ ” Naruto threw his head back against the door he pinned against, accidentally exposing his neck. His hips jutted out in search of more friction, of which, Sasuke was more than happy to give. The Vampire thrust a leg between Naruto’s and rutted against the tensing muscles of his thigh, feeling the blonds hardening length against his hip. 

Sasuke violently reconnected their mouth and pressed his tongue inside, feeling Naruto’s tongue mold against his own, coaxing more strained moans from the blond.

The Vampire knew that he needed to be careful and wait until Naruto was in the throes of pleasure before daring to pierce the tanned skin. However, the mere thought of this happening had him approaching a familiar carnal desire that fogged all logic. All he could think about was the warm body, the pounding veins, and the stupefying blue eyes holding him captive.

With a wet noise, he pulled away and dropped to his knees. He ran his hands along the length of Naruto’s body, feeling the soft and expensive material beneath his fingers, as he looked up at him to seek approval to get him from ‘half-hard’ to ‘pound nails’ hard. Though he needn’t have bothered since Naruto was positively squirming forward to get his cock closer to Sasuke’s cool mouth. 

The rational part of him knew how stupid it was to hook up with what he knew to be a Vampire from an ancient family - _during a mission, no less_ \- and yet the larger, more moronic, part of him wanted to give in fully to the intoxicating being currently focused on stroking the clothed muscles of his leg with his free hand.

 _When had the hunter become the prey?_ Naruto thought as Sasuke seemed to change his mind, and moved to stand, grabbing him by the hips as he threw him the short distance to the bed. The Vampire immediately dragged himself over Naruto’s hard body, leaning in to kiss and suck at his lips once more. Sasuke's fingers gathered the fabric of the dress and raised it to reveal the V of his hip bone, stroking the skin there.

“ _Nghhhhhhh_ ,” Naruto moaned into Sasuke’s mouth when his cool fingers dipped and ghosted over the insides of his knees. He bucked upwards against the ruffled silk shirt, feeling Sasuke’s toned stomach against his partially revealed cock, and let out another series of impatient sounds. He couldn’t even stop the squirming of his hips as the overwhelming need for Sasuke to relieve the building pressure in his cock crashed against any thoughts of restraint. But the raven haired man, still clothed, threw the arm bound to Naruto’s over the tanned chest, holding him down.

“Stay still,” Sasuke mumbled against his lips, fingers still teasing the warm- too warm- skin.

Very suddenly, Naruto felt pressure along his sides and a ripping noise filled the air. Sasuke had pulled off the offending dress, leaving him in the corset and stockings.

“Ahn- ha- seriously? It slips off.” Even as the display of strength sent a ripple of lust through him, Naruto managed to chide him. But Sasuke wasn’t listening. He was looking down at him with dilated eyes. 

“Are you really going to tell me that you didn’t know you were following _me_ ” - Sasuke dragged a finger over the top of the beige bust that didn't quite cover his pecs, slowly, before he reached his fingers up to collect Naruto’s nipple between his fingers and squeezed - "when you're in an outfit like this?"

The Vampire was really getting a kick out of Naruto’s reactions to him. The ever expressive face contorted and slacked with every twist and drag of his hands. Naruto let out stuttering pants, and unconsciously arched his back to get Sasuke to touch him firmly. His blue eyes shone with lust and flecks of red glinted under the low light. 

Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke’s cold hand abruptly moved to curl around his throbbing cock, pumping him slowly as Naruto's eyes rolled back and mouth fell open. He should have snapped out of his daze right then. He should have sat up, told the Vampire the purpose of his visit, and then had been on his merry way. 

But instead, his shoulders dug further into the mattress as his hips propelled up towards Sasuke, who had stopped trying to connect their mouths, and moved away from him.

Naruto thought he was going to use this as an opportunity to find a way to unbind their wrists, but then he adjusted them by hooking his hands around his thighs and yanking him down with his impossible strength. His legs hung slightly off the bed while Sasuke sat on the floor between them, making it easier for him to mouth over Naruto’s bared erection.

"Look how much you want this," Sasuke crooned. He dragged his finger lightly over the vein on the underside of Naruto's cock, which was slapped against his stomach, and collected the pre-cum puddling on his stomach with his finger. "If you wanted me this much, why did you put up such a fight earlier? You could have had my mouth here"- Sasuke swirled his thumb around the crown, slowly and firmly - "much sooner."

“Fuck... you...” Naruto moaned, chin tilting up towards the ceiling. the hand still bound to Sasuke's wrist was crossed over his abs to keep him pinned and Naruto wrapped his hand around it, holding it in a bruising grip. "Do it."

This was the worst kind of teasing. Naruto had never endured anything like this. In fact, this was not the way he normally had sex and he wasn’t eager to do it this way again. His vision blurred, his hips jerked, and he started making horribly indecent noises that only served to spur the Vampire on.

The feel of his icy hands against his scalding skin made his world narrow to the sensations, and he easily lost himself to the core feelings of pleasure and edges of pain.

Sasuke was sucking at the skin of his thighs, still ignoring Naruto's command. He could taste the sweat of his skin, hear the erratic pounding of his heart, and smell the aroma of his lust; making him impatient. The low light illuminated his golden skin and the thin sheen of sweat brought a glistening shine to his taut muscles. Naruto was laid like a feast over his bed, and he was about time he indulged.

Naruto jerked when Sasuke's mouth closed over the head of his cock. 

“Shit... Sasuke… fuck….” His eyes slide to half-mast, and he squinted down at him, watching the way his hips gently rocked up into Sasuke's mouth, his nose brushing the blond curls at the base. The Vampire's eyes were clenched, cheeks faintly flushed, and his mouth produced indecent, slick noises as he took his cock all the way down his throat.

It spoke of experience and he almost found it ridiculous that someone would let a Vampire's mouth that close to their dick but then... that's where he was now. Sasuke came up for air and wrapped his hand loosely around the base, holding Naruto's slick length up as his pink tongue traveled from base to tip, slowly.

"God... damnit!" Naruto's breath came in desperate pants. And Sasuke released a teasing breath of air, sounding vaguely of a laugh, that made Naruto seize up.

He was still trying to work Naruto up.

And, fuck, if he wasn't succeeding.

Naruto watched him with dark eyes, bottom lip trapped between his teeth with the restraint. The Vampire focused on teasing the head by swirling his tongue around the crown, licking lightly at the slit, before moving back to tongue the prominent veins of his cock that made Naruto's legs flex and hand clench around the comforter with the desire to shove his way down the column of the pale throat, making the tormenting Vampire take it properly. But he hesitated still.

Sasuke smirked as he watched the internal battle of lust rage in his expression. But if he gave in now, his lethargy wouldn't last nearly long enough for him to take a decent drink and flee. So he continued with the tiring game; tonguing the skin just under the head and lightly massaging his balls with the heel of his hand.

Naruto threw his head back and growled with frustration. His neck was tense and the corded tendons were on display. His face was a myriad of emotions. He looked frustrated that he couldn’t feel Sasuke tongue his slit at the same time he sucked at the head of his cock. He looked like he was experiencing pleasure so intense he was already miserable about it ending. And for whatever reason, he looked somewhat anxious. Though that was the last thing that he should be feeling with the soothing aroma Sasuke contaminated the air with.

“You're nervous,” Sasuke commented, pulling away from the bared erection. “Have you never done this with a man before?”

That made Naruto exhale a breathless laugh.

Man.

He’d never done this with a _Vampire_ before and the fear of his teeth was followed closely by a rush of adrenaline that settled pleasurably in his lower belly.

“Shut up,” he ground out. Though any anxiety from the unprofessionalism died the moment Sasuke implied that he'd give mind-numbing pleasure and refused to deliver. 

All the while, Sasuke never quit licking him. His cock was basically drenched in saliva from the teasing and tormenting, ready for a smooth slide down Sasuke's throat, but he continued with the infuriating gentle licks. Naruto could practically feel the weight of the piercing eyes fixated on his face. He didn’t know what expression he was making but it gave the Vampire clues on where to touch, when to grip tighter, when to speed up, and when to finally - fucking finally - lean in and take him into his mouth to give the head a harsh suck.

" _Fuck_!" Naruto gasped, snapping his hips up as far as the would go. The corset was making it difficult to move, and he wished Sasuke had taken it off too. But it was obvious that the Vampire had liked it- though he didn't know if it was due to him genuinely enjoying the way it looked or the restrictive quality of the material.

Regardless, Sasuke had pushed his self control to the breaking point and Naruto snapped his hips up into the cool mouth while his free hand twisted into the inky locks, forcing his head down and turning Sasuke’s smug grin into an accommodating O shape that could swallow him whole. Naruto let out a low groan that came from deep within his chest in placation. Instead of trying to pull up and away from the discomfort, Sasuke responded with a moan of his own as he curled his tongue around his cock and dove further down, and bobbed his head up and down his length.

“Take it... take it all..." Naruto ground out, using more force than he should have, but not yet able to bring himself to care.

It was sloppy, wet, and surprisingly loud. Sasuke hollowed his cheeks and tilted his throat so Naruto’s cock slid down to the hilt, until the Vampires nose was buried back into the blond curls, receiving another heady scent of the man’s musk that felt like a punch to his gut. His stomach contracted like he needed to breath and still, Naruto set the pace, rolling his hips softly as he muttered obscenities under his breath. Sasuke quit teasing the skin of his inner thighs in favor of stroking and pulling at his balls, earning stuttering groans from Naruto.

“Shiiiiiiiit,” he said sharply. “Oh fuck… oh- f- _ngh_ \- k-keep doing that… fuck.” At that point, Naruto was nearly delirious with pleasure and babbling just to remain rooted to his sanity. Though it didn't help that Sasuke was still toying with him. He alternated between using a fingernail to scratch the sensitive skin of his balls and grazing the heavy length on his tongue with his teeth, adding a fine edge of pain to make his vision pulse out of focus. It felt like Sasuke had been on his knees for days waiting for Naruto to approach the edge, and when he felt his balls tighten up, he finally pulled away. 

Naruto fell boneless against the bed and Sasuke wasted no time moving to straddle him. His hands viced around the now naked waist and he was stunned at the beauty of the Vampire before him.

His eyes roamed over him, and he soaked in the features of his unmarred, alabaster skin stretched over toned muscles. Every part of him was lean and hard. Even the broad shoulders that tapered into a small waist should have looked elegantly muscular and made lewd by his blushing, pink cock that jutting out towards Naruto in a way that begged to be touched, kissed, or sucked.

"Shit, you're trying to kill me," Naruto moaned, clenching his eyes to hide him from view. 

“Not yet,” Sasuke smirked. He leaned over to connect their mouths in an open-mouth kiss, sucking hip lip into his mouth. They stayed like that, with Sasuke laying on top with his hands braced awkwardly back as Naruto’s fingers dug into his hips, leaving light marks as he harshly ground their cocks together.

Naruto loved the way Sasuke felt against him. His mouth was surprisingly warm, but the rest of him was cold to the touch, making him want to both recoil and press himself more firmly against him.

Sasuke scented a punch of lust emanating from Naruto, and his back bowed as he moaned into his mouth, muffling himself. He could practically taste Naruto's lust on his tongue, and in a knee-jerk response, he bit down on Naruto's lip, opening a wound that the Vampire instinctively began to lap up.

“Fuck!” Naruto groaned as he felt Sasuke's tongue run along his bottom lip, soothing the sting, and along his tongue and teeth.

The reason Vampire's had to be regulated when it came to feeding was the persuasive qualities that came with feeding on humans. They became extremely impressionable once Vampire's shared the base qualities of their instincts; the lust, the drive, the need for blood which could be mistaken for anything. Warriors of the past destroyed empires high on blood-lust gifted by Vampires. And then there were the Nephilim with a natural inclination to sin. Though being of a higher caliber, Vampires had to try much harder to put them under the spell, and it included sharing their blood. And even then, it was very weak. 

Just like now.

“You can bite me,” Naruto moaned out breathlessly as he arched his neck back in invitation.

Sasuke froze.

“You… you want me to bite you?” His voice was slow and deliberate, as if to clarify. He knew that Naruto was offering because Sasuke had shared his desire to do so, but he could always say no. And yet, Naruto was offering which meant he, himself, was most likely curious about it. Sasuke felt the wave of lust when he recalled his words. The tell-tale minor burn of his eyes meant that they had already begun to bleed red. Even his fangs lengthened as he brushed them against the pounding vein of his neck.

“Haa- ahnn- yeah... I want you to,” Naruto said, sounding punk-drunk and consumed with need.

Oh, and Sasuke would. He shifted over Naruto and rubbed his perineum along the length of Naruto's cock. The Vampire's eyes fluttered and lips parted. He pulled Naruto's hand back so he could brace his hands on the muscular thighs encased by the silk stockings.

The chemistry between them was incredible; like fire and oil joining together and lighting the intoxicating fumes of passion. Naruto was everywhere. All of Sasuke's senses were laser focused on him. The smell of his skin. The feel of his dick grinding against his own. The look of his deeply flushed cheeks. The sound of his groans filling his ears as he inched closer to climax. The taste of Naruto’s blood on his tongue.

The predator in him surged forward, and he became overcome with the desire to stake his claim and drink.

He pulled their hands to rest on either side of Naruto’s head, entwining them in what could be considered a romantic gesture, but the ulterior motives were plain once he pressed himself flush against the warm, muscled flesh, and licked a stripe up the column of the bronze throat, tasting the skin there.

“Fuck,” Sasuke groaned. Naruto tasted divine. He was basically every Vampires wet dream and here he was, writhing and moaning under Sasuke, begging to be filled and then drained. But the gesture of forced submission wasn’t welcome. Instead, Naruto moved his arms under Sasuke’s and drew the Vampire into him, chest to chest, like he was going to flip them.

“What, you don't want me to ride you?”

“Fuck yes,” Naruto growled, stiffly moving to sit up, and pulling Sasuke close. He backed them onto the pile of pillows and nibbled at his ear lobe. “Do it,” he demanded.

The Vampire met his eyes as he reached between them, stroking his own dick as he waited for Naruto to move them. But his blue eyes snapped down between them, watching the Vampire pleasure himself. He was hypnotized by the way Sasuke held his cock and pumped leisurely. Beads of pre-cum leaked from the head of his cock, running in thin rivulets over his fist.

"Are you- _ahhh_ \- just going to watch?" The Vampire goaded.

Sasuke watched his eyes grow hungrier, didn't even blink as he said simply, "Let me prep you." 

The Vampire felt Naruto's dick harden from where it was jumping and twitching against his stomach with no stimulation other than the visual. If Naruto wasn't a demon, he might've been a Vampire with the voyeuristic streak he evidently had.

“Don't need it." 

"Well, at least put a little of this on me." Naruto leaned over to the stand, grabbing a jar of oil which he hastily opened and poured over his leaking dick. Sasuke leaned over him, using his hand to coat the blond completely as he crushed their lips together, reopening the wound there. Blood poured into his mouth and Sasuke sucked and licked it up. He adjusted himself, making it easy to raise up onto his knees, and reached back to align Naruto’s almost scalding cock with his hole, and sank down to the hilt in one fluid motion. 

" _Nghnnnn_ ," Sasuke moaned as he bottomed out, the fullness making his hips roll involuntarily. Naruto's head fell back against the pillows, mouth open as he soundlessly groaned.

Sasuke rolled his hips back, and Naruto responded by thrusting his hips upwards, curling his fingers into his hips and pulling him down like he could get deeper into him. He was chanting ‘fuck’ like it was the only word he was taught which was almost amusing to Sasuke until Naruto threw his head back, exposing his neck so completely, he might as well have screamed ‘go ahead’. And Sasuke pounced on the opportunity.

They rocked together and Sasuke curled his unbound hand around one broad shoulder, digging his nails in, as his other was braced on the bed where Naruto held it. He licked over the vein and lost himself to it completely when he felt the first pulse of life against his tongue.

_God, it was so..._

The Vampire bit down on the unmarred skin, deep enough to give him a steady flow, then latched on and he began to ride Naruto hard and fast. The blood sent electricity up his spine and pleasure of such depth, he could drown forever. It made him lose control of himself as he rolled his hips, drank deeply, and shared his pleasure with the man under him.

“Fuck yes!” Naruto gasped out. “Don’t stop- _don’t you fucking stop _.”__

__

It wasn’t nearly as taxing as Sasuke had expected fucking the man would be. Each time he thought he would have to slow the rolls of his hips, the revitalizing blood gave him an extra thrum of life that made him feel like he had the energy to destroy and create universes. And Naruto felt it all.

__

The moment Sasuke shared his instinctual desire and hunger, Naruto fucked into him in earnest.

__

“ _Ahnnn_ … god, yes… just like that,” Naruto growled against Sasuke's lips like he was angry- like he was fucking furious at him. 

__

Sasuke was consuming the life from the him in sips, every drink making him feel almost human again as the pleasure and pain speared through him. At the same time, he was pouring all carnal desire into Naruto, making him less and less human in that moment.

__

Suddenly, Naruto flipped them and Sasuke was on his back, his knees pulled apart and hitched over each forearm. Despite the restrictive material he wore, Naruto thrust into him. Hard. He slammed into him, over an over, skin slapping loudly, with a death grip on his hips to adjust him restlessly like he was looking for something. And Sasuke simply laid there taking it.

__

"Is this what you wanted from me?" Naruto said through clenched teeth, his relentless hips pistoning forward.

__

Sasuke could only give a disgraceful mewl and jerky nod for a response as Naruto fucked him.

__

It didn't take long before Naruto found the spot he'd been looking for. When he barely brushed it, Sasuke froze up. He dropped a feral smile down at the blissed-out Vampire, and pulled all the way from him, leaving Sasuke with an aching feeling of emptiness before it was soothed as he rammed back into him, hitting his prostate dead on. Naruto gripped his hands and held Sasuke down as he convulsed. 

__

" _Fuck!_ It's too-" He said brokenly, the pleasure so intense it was close to driving him to tears. He took wracked breaths and shivered horribly. His stomach tensed, and his cock pulsed like that had been enough to make him cum.

__

__

And Naruto didn't let up as he gave another thrust that hit him the exact same way.

__

"'It's too' what?" He hissed, the sounds the Vampire made driving him to his climax. "I can't read your mind. It's too good?" Naruto ground his hips and moved a hand to pump Sasuke's cock harshly. "It's too much?" Naruto rested his head at the center of Sasuke's chest, licking and biting the skin there. "Well?"

__

"Yes!" Sasuke yelled, not really answering.

__

Naruto tightened his grip on his wrists and laughed a cruel laugh. "You'll take whatever I give you... and what if I want you a little desperate? What will you do if I do this-" he bit into him, breaking skin, as his hand moved to squeeze his balls in a tight fist, adding pain to the pleasure his thick, cock tirelessly gave.

__

“I- Naruto!” Sasuke was gasping for breath. Naruto positioned him so that every harsh thrust was aimed directly into his prostate, and it made Sasuke want to curl into himself. He was thrashing against the brutal hold, but wasn't able to move away, wasn't able to escape the fucking unbearable pleasure Naruto brought to him. It made him pant harshly, and he turned his head into the pillow, stray tears rolling down his face as he screamed hysterically, “I'll cum! I'll cum! Naruto- just- _fuck_ \- I’ll cum!” 

__

Suddenly, he realized that not prepping wasn't a good idea. He felt the burning stretch each time Naruto plowed forward. He pulled his cheeks further apart so his ass was completely open to him. He was sawing into Sasuke like he was punishing him for being reduced to these base desires while Sasuke felt more alive than he had in years.

__

“Nnnggghhh- Naruto, fuck!” He turned into a rag-doll in Naruto’s hands, and briefly wondered if this was what most people under his compulsion felt but quickly dismissed that idea. It was only this good because it was _him_.

__

Naruto, himself, felt vicious. With his heart pounding a bruise in his chest, he sat up slightly and opened his eyes to look down at the man.

__

And he looked beautiful.

__

Sasuke was completely relaxed against the bed, one arm braced on the headboard for leverage, eyes clenched shut, cheeks flushed, and cock - raw and stained an angry red - bobbing against his milky, white stomach. Naruto bit his lip at the sight of his blood coloring the Vampire’s skin with such striking contrast. All the marks and bruises that should have appeared earlier were now there in start relief. Marks his hands, fingers, and mouth left behind that covered his wrists, torso, nipples, hips. And it was _his_ blood under the pale skin that decorated the Vampire. His eyes were eclipsed by pupil, leaving a thin ring of blue as he looked at him with hunger.

Some of his blood was smeared around Sasuke’s mouth, and Naruto leaned down and licked it off before harshly pressing their mouths together, forcing his tongue inside the man's mouth for the Vampire to taste. Sasuke moaned which made Naruto piston his hips forward with renewed vigor.

Sasuke had never been frozen in shock during sex, but the sensations bombarding his senses were too much. Pure, white-hot pleasure lanced through every nerve in his body. He didn't know whether to rock up into the tight fist pumping him or down onto the cock pounding with unnerving accuracy into his prostate, or even re-open the wound on Naruto’s neck. All he could do was jerk, tense up, and gasp wildly as his orgasm crashed through him.

“Naruto-!” He gasped, ribbons of cum shooting from his cock as Naruto pulled him through it. His unbound hand flew forward, clutching at Naruto’s back, nails embedded themselves deeply into the flesh, and he tore his way down to the blonds hips, earning a hiss from Naruto as another intoxicating dose of the man’s blood filled the air. “Shit- oh Naruto- oh fuck!”

It seemed to last forever as his cock continued to pulse, sending shocks through every part of him. Naruto brought him reprieve and torture in single dose as he came all over Naruto’s chest. Then the blond immediately pulled away from him.

“Mmmno-” Sasuke started before his voice died in his throat. Everything ceased the moment the first drop of cum landed on his face.

Naruto braced his arm against the wall and ground his knees on either side of Sasuke’s ribs so his dick blocked everything in Sasuke’s view. He used the hand already bound to Sasuke to wrap the Vampire’s cool fingers around his length, manipulating the pressure and pace, as he pumped furiously into Sasuke’s face.

Sasuke should have pulled away, but the heady taste of blood still fogged his judgment and all the could think about was accepting anything Naruto gave him. So he opened his mouth and waited.

The feeling and temperature was fucking incredible. A series of pants and grunts left Naruto’s lips, and his eyes snapped open to see his cum painting the Vampire's face. He had it tilted upwards with eyes closed and cum sprayed over his cheeks, waiting for more. Sasuke looked pornographic. What really sent those final shocks through him was Sasuke's red lips parted and his tongue laying just past his bottom lip. His cheeks were flushed with _his_ blood, and he groaned.

“God, you really are filthy."

The orgasm was so intense, Naruto's power broke for a moment and their hands were free. He immediately brought both hands up against the wall and rubbed his length against Sasuke’s cheek, feeling the hard lines of his face under his still leaking cock. 

Sasuke didn’t even move away. Instead, his hands flew up to Naruto’s hip’s, still snapping against his face, and let him rub himself off there.

It was obscene.

It was so fucking hot.

He could feel his face dripping with cum and Naruto’s hot length pumping against his cheek, riding the receding wave of pleasure out as long as he could despite him feeling a noticeable difference in hardness. Sasuke peaked open the eye that didn’t have cum splattered on it, and saw the sticky cum pulled in thin chords, glinting in the low light, connecting his face with the dick that fucked him like a sloppy.

He let out moan just thinking about it. And Naruto opened his eyes, sighing in placation.

Their eyes simultaneously locked on each other.

* * *

Jumping back from the raven to slide off the edge of the bed, Naruto walked to his dress and pulled a small watch out to check the time, and mumbled to himself, “Just in time for Jiraiya.”

Still slightly disoriented, Sasuke had the presence of mind to curse his own hedonistic weakness. Blood of this standard always took a moment to settle.

Being free from the ridiculous bind and feeding from someone of such rank should have been lethargic. He should have been basking in the afterglow of sex and satisfaction, but his foe was still aiming to make him helpless. Naruto had moved much quicker than he should have been able to and tied Sasuke's wrists properly to the headboard as Sasuke lay fucked out. He caught him and now he he had to shake it off and focus once more.

"So you actually are the Vampire we're looking for!" Naruto called from the arm chair he sat in.

“What, you had to bed me to make sure?” Sasuke sneered, pulling at the binds securing his wrist but found them to be completely unyielding.

Naruto grinned ferally. “Hey, you were the one who started it… besides... could you blame me?” His eyes flickered over the Vampires frame. Neither of them acknowledged the respective spikes of lust the action brought with it, but Naruto did, however, use his fingers to rub the raw wound on his neck. The pressure sent a shiver down his spine.

He looked at Sasuke with the most triumphant smirk, and Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted to beat the smirk off his face or fuck it off.

“You foul demon.” His voice was low as he spat the slur. If didn't have a tight control over himself, he was sure his voice would have been shaking from rage. “Leave from here at once, or I will tear you apart when I break free.”

He strained at his bonds once again, using his nail to try and cut away at them.

Naruto merely smiled and leaned back in the chair. “They're less powerful than the one I had earlier, but I doubt you'll be able to pull yourself free anytime soon."

He rolled his neck and crossed his legs, seemingly comfortable in his nudity.

Rightfully so, Sasuke thought.

He tried to tell himself that his fixed stare on Naruto was tied to keeping an eye on the enemy, and not at all related to soaking in the view of his bronzed body. He only wished he'd removed the laughable woman's wear that the blond somehow made the hottest thing ever worn by man. Despite being partially covered, he could make out all the scratches and bruises he left behind, and Sasuke couldn’t help but smirk.

But the part that drew his attention most was his cock. Even as it rest flaccid, against his leg, nestled against blond curls, he licked his lips as he imagined-

“So just you, Itachi, and Shisui? Still just the three of you? Small count. Hardly worth the fuss of hunting you down, if you ask me.”

Any building feelings of lust shattered at his words, and he could feel his violent predatory instincts kicking in. If he had put them at risk due to a personal mistake, he would never forgive himself.

“You’re here to kill us? Good luck. I might be bound but I could summon them to my side in an instant.” Sasuke growled.

Naruto lips tightened into a frown.

“I'm able to slip through other beings unrecognized so I’m just here to tell you that the council of Nephilim has summoned the Vampire's to discuss land issues, and what not, so you and Itachi gotta come to our realm. Boring stuff, but no one'll be killing anyone,” Naruto reassured, which only served to make Sasuke angrier.

“Then untie my wrists, moron,” He demanded.

“Oi! I may look dumb to you, but I'm smart enough to know that the ‘no killing’ rule will likely not be held up by you. Don't worry here…” Naruto approached the murderous Vampire, whose lips were drawn back to bare his razor-sharp teeth, and made a point of showing Sasuke that he was merely picking up the blanket to, regretfully, cover the sculpted body from view. “There. Now on my way out, I'll let someone know to… attend to you.” He smiled like he thought he was being thoughtful. It inexplicably made Sasuke’s blood heat. But it also made him angry that he was being treated this way when usually he held all the power… but also…

Naruto placed his mask back over his face, but picked Sasuke’s cloak up instead of the dress.

“I hope you don’t mind if I borrow this.” He tightened the cloak around him as he walked toward the door. "We'll send word, but you may not leave the country or feed while it's being handled. Sorry about that. But! You may keep the dress as a souvenir. It’d look infinitely better on you, anyway.”

Sasuke’s glared.

“Your life is forfeit the next time I see you, demon,” he hissed. The irises bled an intent red as his fangs elongated past the plump lips that were still kiss swollen. The effects of his transformation might have been more frightening if his wrists weren't bound to the headboard, stretching his body taut, and drawing attention to the half hard erection tenting the fabric.

Sasuke regretted that, but everything about this being captured his interest.

From the chiseled body down to the scent he exuded. He wanted more and more until the hungry fire inside him was extinguished.

“Not gonna use my name?” Naruto teased as if he found this situation benign. “Oh well. You did overuse it a bit earlier.”

Even with his voice taking an airy, lighthearted quality, his blue eyes darkened. Not entirely sure what prompted him to walk towards the bound Vampire, he walked until he towered over the pale man. He looked amazing like this; arms stretched high over his head, muscles tensed in defense of the perceived threat that only served to harden him, and bring out his physique.

Naruto's hand flew out to fearlessly grip the inky, black locks so that he could pull his head back to bare the ivory throat. This close he could smell the signature scent that drove him crazy.

If it wasn't compulsion, why was he so attracted to him? Naruto thought, frustrated.

He brushed his lips along the velvety skin in a perverse reversal of power as he mumbled against it. “I look forward to seeing you soon.”

Unable to resist, Naruto manipulated the Vampires head, so he could brush his own lips over the ones pressed into a firm line, rigid yet soothing. It was a more tender kiss compared to the rough and bloody ones they shared earlier.

Though it lasted but a moment before, as Naruto had anticipated, Sasuke dominated the kiss and sucked Naruto’s bottom lip into his mouth, running a tongue over it in a way that was both reassuring and arousing before he bit down, nearly ripping the flesh off Naruto’s face. But he quickly released and began to suck. Having Naruto that close and tender, so naive and gentle, made the predator in him strike. He needed another taste of the ambrosia-like blood.

Naruto pulled their faces apart and watched the endearing way the Vampire licked his blood-stained lips as he eyed the blond's mouth with nothing short of pure hunger.

“Dammit, Sasuke.” He gave a breathy laugh, not wanting to move his lips too much. He tightened his fist around the hair, pulling a gasp from the man before he released the Vampire altogether and moved towards the exit.

With rapt attention, he watched the confident and ghostly way the man moved as he strained against the bonds with his newly replenished energy.

Naruto turned and saw Sasuke's teeth bared, eyes a deep, bloody red, and tearing at the bonds without an ounce of fear. He merely gave Sasuke a dazzling smile that extended up to his twinkling eyes, and then turned on his heel and strode from the room.

Sasuke could hardly wait to find him again. _Find him_ because there was no way he was going to wait to see him again. His tongue toyed with his shortening fang as he smiled slightly. He loved a good chase.

***

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and/or kudos!


End file.
